wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Czarny Piotr (Doyle, tł. anonim, 1908)
}} Nie widziałem nigdy przyjaciela mego Sherloka Holmesa zdrowszym, ani lepiej usposobionym jak w roku 1895. W miarę jak rosła jego sława, coraz szersze zgłaszały się do niego koła z prośba o radę lub pomoc. Nie chcąc jednak ściągnąć na siebie zarzutu niedyskrecyi, nie śmiem nawet w przybliżeniu określić owych osobistości z najwyższych sfer, które odwiedzały skromne nasze domostwo przy ulicy Bakera. Holmes żył jednak — jak wszyscy wielcy artyści — tylko dla swej sztuki, i prócz wypadku z księciem Holdernesse, rzadko kiedy słyszałem, by żądał znaczniejszej kwoty za nieocenione swe usługi. Tak mało posiadał chciwości, a raczej tak był upartym, że nieraz osobom potężnym i majętnym odmawiał swej pomocy, jeśli mu się wypadki nie podobały, podczas gdy dla sprawy ubogiego jakiegoś klienta nieraz tygodniami z natężeniem pracował, skoro nastręczała owe szczególne zawikłania, które pociągały jego wyobraźnię i były dla bystrego jego rozumu bodźcem do nowej pracy. W zajmującym tym roku 1895, ogromna ilość najszczególniejszych wypadków zajmowała jego uwagę, począwszy od sławnego wyjaśnienia nagłego skonu kardynała Tosca, które to śledztwo przeprowadził na wyraźne życzenie papieża, aż do pojmania Wilsona, znanego hodowcy kanarków, czem usunął hańbiącą plamę ciążącą na wschodnim Londynie. Po tych dwóch wypadkach nastąpiła tragedya w Woodmans Lee, owa tajemnicza historya śmierci kapitana Piotra Carey. Opis czynów Sherlocka Holmesa, któryby nie zawierał tego niezwykłego, a nader ciekawego wydarzenia, nie byłby zupełnym. W pierwszym tygodniu lipca przyjaciel mój tak często i tak długo był poza domem, iż domyślałem się, iż zabiera się do czegoś bardzo ważnego. Okoliczność, iż kilku silnych chłopów pytało się w owym czasie o kapitana Bazyla, świadczyła o tem, iż Holmes pracował dziś w jednem z licznych swych przebrań i pod fałszywem nazwiskiem. Posiadał bowiem w rozmaitych dzielnicach Londynu przynajmniej pięć małych kryjówek, gdzie mógł się przebierać, by ukryć swą własną, postrach szerzącą osobistość. Nic mi o zamierzonej pracy nie opowiadał, a ja nie zwykłem był wymuszać zaufania. Pierwsza okoliczność, z której wnioskować mogłem o jego czynności, dość szczególnego była rodzaju. Wyszedł przed śniadaniem, a gdym był przy stole, wszedł do pokoju, z kapeluszem na głowie i z olbrzymią włócznią pod ramieniem. — Wielki Boże! — zawołałem — wszak nie przechadzałeś się z tym sprzętem po Londynie? — Pojechałem z tem do rzeźnika i napowrót. — Do rzeźnika? — Tak, i przynoszę dobry apetyt. Gimnastyczne ćwiczenia przed śniadaniem bez wątpienia bardzo są zdrowe. Lecz o zakład, że nie zgadniesz, na czem polegały moje ćwiczenia. — Wolę nie próbować wcale. Śmiał się do rozpuku nalewając sobie kawę. — Gdybyś był mógł rzucić okiem do rzeźni Allardysa, ujrzałbyś był nieżywą świnię wiszącą na haku wbitym w powałę, a oprócz tego, pana z zawiniętymi rękawami koszuli, który tym oto instrumentem kłuł ją w wściekły sposób. Tym energicznym człowiekiem ja byłem. I ku memu zadowoleniu stwierdziłem, że pomimo największego wytężenia sił, nie mogę jednem uderzeniem przekłuć świni. Możebyś też raz spróbował? — Za nic w świecie. Lecz pocóżeś to czynił? — Ponieważ zdaje mi się, że stoi to pośrednio w związku z tajemnicą w Woodmans Lee. — O! panie Hopkins, otrzymałem wczoraj wieczór pańską depeszę i oczekiwałem pana. Zbliż się pan i zjedz pan z nami śniadanie. Gość nasz był to człowiek nader żywego usposobienia, liczący około 30 lat. Był skromnie ubrany, lecz wyprostowana jego postawa wskazywała, że przywykł do uniformu. Poznałem w nim natychmiast młodego inspektora policyi Stanleya Hopkinsa, któremu Holmes wielką przepowiadał przyszłość, a który ze swej strony z największym szacunkiem, gdyby uczeń jaki, słuchał i podziwiał naukową metodę sławnego dyletanta. Hopkins miał czoło pomarszczone i bardzo wydawał się przygnębiony. — Dziękuję panie Holmes. Śniadałem nim tu przyszedłem. Byłem wczoraj wieczorem u pana, chcąc zdać relacyę i zostałem już całą noc w mieście. — I o czemże to chciałeś mi pan donieść? — Dotychczas same mylne podejrzenia. — Żadnych pan nie zrobiłeś postępów? — Żadnych. — Ej! muszę się raz przyglądnąć tej sprawie. — Bardzo bym sobie tego życzył, doprawdy, Jest to pierwsza moja większa i ważniejsza sprawa, a tu ani o krok naprzód nie postępuję. Bądź pan tak dobrym i pomóż mi. — Na szczęście znam już sam fakt i dość starannie przestudyowałem sprawozdanie o pierwszem śledztwie. Chciałbym prócz tego wiedzieć, coś pan zrobił z woreczkiem na tytoń, który znaleziono na miejscu zbrodni? Czy nie podaje on żadnej wytycznej? Hopkins ze zdziwieniem spojrzał na mego przyjaciela. — Wszak on był własnością zamordowanego; wewnątrz napisane były pierwsze litery jego imienia. Jest zrobiony ze skóry morskiego psa — a właścicielem jego mógł tylko być stary marynarz. — Ależ wszak on sam nie miał fajki. — Tak, to prawda; fajki nie znaleźliśmy bardzo też mało palił, a tytoń miał tylko dla swych przyjaciół. — Bez wątpienia. Dlatego też tylko o tem wspominam, bo ja wziąłbym to za punkt wyjścia do dalszego dochodzenia w tym wypadku. Ale przypominam sobie, że mój przyjaciel dr. Watson nie zna jeszcze wcale tej sprawy, a ja też chętnie usłyszałbym raz jeszcze o tych wydarzeniach w należytym związku i we właściwem następstwie. Opowiedz nam pan pokrótce historyę tę raz jeszcze. Hopkins wyjął z kieszeni kartkę papieru. — Zanotowałem tu sobie parę dat, odnoszących się do życia zamordowanego kapitana. Piotr Carey urodził się w roku 1845, miał zatem lat pięćdziesiąt. Polował z niezwykłą śmiałością na foki i wieloryby. W roku 1883 był kapitanem parowca “Sea Unicom” z Dundee, którego załoga zajmowała się połowem wielorybów. Tym parowcem odbyła kilka wypraw uwieńczonych dobrym skutkiem, a w roku następnym, 1884, usunął się. Przez kilka następnych lat odbywał większe podróże po stałym lądzie, a wreszcie zakupił małą posiadłość Woodmans Lee, obok Forest Row w Sussex. Tam żył sześć lat, i tam przed ośmiu dniami zginął. Kapitan ów był to szczególny człowiek. Zwykle był surowym purytaninem, milczącym, chmurnym. Miał w domu żonę, dwudziestoletnią córkę i dwie służące, które się bardzo często zmieniały, bo stanowisko ich nie było nigdy przyjemne, a czasami wprost nie do zniesienia. Był peryodycznym pijakiem, a gdy był w takiem stadyum, zachowywał się jak wierutny dyabeł. Nieraz pośród nocy wyganiał wtedy żonę i córkę z domu, i bił je w ogrodzie tak, że na ich krzyki całe sąsiedztwo ze snu się budziło. Był on oskarżonym z powodu, iż rzucił się na miejscowego plebana, który robił mu wymówki co do zachowania się jego. Słowem, panie Holmes, w całej okolicy nie było niebezpieczniejszego draba nad Piotra Careya, i opowiadano mi, że takim samym był już wtedy, gdy miał dowództwo na okręcie. W handlowej flocie znanym był pod nazwą “czarnego Piotra”, który to przydomek otrzymał nie tylko z powodu ciemno-brunatnej cery i ogromnej czarnej brody, lecz także z powodu dzikiego usposobienia, wskutek którego był postrachem swego otoczenia. — Nie potrzebuję nawet wspominać o tem, że wszyscy sąsiedzi przeklinali go i unikali, i że nie słyszałem ani jednego słowa politowania z powodu strasznej jego śmierci. Czytałeś pan też pewnie o kajucie jego, panie Holmes, ale przyjaciel pański pewno o tem nie wie. Kilkaset metrów od domu mieszkalnego sporządził sobie kapitan małą drewnianą chałupkę, którą zwał swoją kajutą i gdzie zwykle sypiał. Domek ten zawierał tylko jeden pokój, szesnaście stóp długi, a dziesięć stóp szeroki. Klucz do tego pokoju miał zawsze w kieszeni; łóżko sam sobie ścielił, sam sprzątał i nikt nie śmiał przestąpić progu tego domku. Po dwóch stronach są małe okienka, które były zawsze zasłonięte, i których nie otwierał nigdy. Jedno z nich zwrócone było ku ulicy, a gdy ludzie widzieli nocą światło w pokoju, jeden drugiemu zwracał na to uwagę i dziwiono się, co też czarny Piotr tam robi. To okno jak widać z dochodzenia, jest też jedynym naszym, chociaż słabym punktem oparcia w całej tej sprawie. Przypominasz pan sobie zapewne, że dwa dni przed mordem, około drugiej godziny w nocy, kamieniarz nazwiskiem Slater, wracając z Forest Row, stanął na chwilę, gdy przechodząc tamtędy, ujrzał jeszcze światło. Przysięga, że na zasłonie okna wyraźnie poznać można było męską głowę, że ta jednak stanowczo nie była głową Piotra Carey, którego dobre znał. Była to wprawdzie też głowa brodata, ale broda ta była krótka i całkiem inna niż broda kapitana. — Tak wyraźnie brzmi zeznanie jego, lecz człowiek ów spędził przedtem dwie godziny w gospodzie, a prócz tego oddalenie z ulicy do okna dość jest wielkie. Zresztą było to w poniedziałek, a zbrodnię popełniono w środę. We wtorek Piotr Carey w okropnem był usposobieniu, pił bez miary i zachowywał się jak dzikie zwierzę. Krążył około domu, a kobiety, słysząc kroki jego, uciekły. Późno wieczorem udał się do swej kajuty. Około godziny drugiej w nocy usłyszała córka jego, śpiąca przy otwartem oknie, okropny krzyk, pochodzący z tamtej strony. Ponieważ nie było to jednak nic nadzwyczajnego, że kapitan będąc pijanym krzyczał i hałasował, nie zwracała na to wcale uwagi. Rano spostrzegła służąca, że drzwi jego kajuty stały otworem, wszyscy jednak tak bardzo go się bali, iż trwało to do południa, nim ktoś się odważył tam zaglądnąć. Widok, który się oczom ich przedstawił, był tak straszny, ze wszystko blade z przerażenia do wsi pouciekało. Za godzinę byłem na miejscu, by spisać cały stan rzeczy. O ile panu wiadomo, panie Holmes, mam dość silne nerwy, ale daję panu słowo, że zadrżałem, gdym wszedł do chałupki. Całe roje czarnych i niebieskawych much szumiały, jak gdyby kto grał na fisharmonii, a podłoga i ściany wyglądały jakby w rzeźni. On nazywał pokój ten kajutą, i robiło to rzeczywiście wrażenie kajuty, gdyż łatwo wydawać się mogło, iż się jest na okręcie. Było to urządzone jak pokój kapitana, przy ścianach stały ławki i kufry, na ścianach wisiały mapy lądów i mórz, i wizerunek statku “Sea Unicom”, a na półce ściennej stał cały rząd oprawionych dzienników okrętowych. Pomiędzy tymi wszystkimi sprzętami wisiał na ścianie kapitan sam. Twarz była okropnie wykrzywiona i zmieniona, a potężna kudłata broda wzniesiona była sztywnie w górę. Szeroka pierś jego przebita była żelazną harpuną, która tkwiła jeszcze głęboko w ścianie. Był nakłuty jak chrząszcz na kartonie. Naturalnie, że był kompletnie nieżywym, i to już od owej chwili, w której wydał ów krzyk przeraźliwy. Znam pańską metodę, panie Holmes i ją też zastosowałem. Zanim pozwoliłem ruszyć cośkolwiek, zbadałem bardzo starannie podłoże w pokoju i poza pokojem, lecz nie było żadnych śladów nóg. — To znaczy, że nie widziałeś pan żadnych? — Zapewniam pana, iż nie było ich wcale. — Mój drogi Hopkinsie, niejedną już zbadałem zbrodnię, lecz nie znalazłem nigdy, by popełniło ją jakie latające stworzenie. Jak długo zbrodniarze poruszają się jeszcze na dwóch nogach, to muszą pozostawić jakieś odciski, zadraśnięcia, małe wytarte miejsca, lub inne chociażby najdrobniejsze ślady, które doświadczony, bystry spostrzegacz odkryć może. Nie mogę uwierzyć, aby to miejsce krwią poplamione, żadnego nie wskazywało śladu, któryby nas dalej mógł poprowadzić. O ile zrozumiałem pańską relacyę toś pan niejedno, zdaje się, przeoczył. Młody inspektor widocznie uniknąć chciał ironicznych wywodów mego przyjaciela. — Było to rzeczywiście niemądrze z mej strony, żem zaraz pana nie poprosił, panie Holmes. Lecz tego teraz już zmienić nie można. Prawda, że niejedno jeszcze znajdowało się w pokoju, co wymagałoby specyalnego zbadania. W pierwszym rzędzie harpuna, którą zadano cios śmiertelny. Zerwano ją ze ściany. Dwie inne wisiały jeszcze na ścianie, a na trzecią widoczne było wolne miejsce. Na rękojeści wypalony był napis: “Sea Unicom, Dundee”. Z tego wnioskować można, że morderca działał w złości i że porwał pierwszą lepszą broń, która mu w rękę wpadła. Okoliczność, że zbrodnia wykonaną została o drugiej w nocy, a Piotr Carey był jeszcze zupełnie ubranym, wskazuje na to, że morderca był u niego z wizytą, co wynika też z wszelką pewnością i z tego, że na stole stała flaszka z rumem i dwie użyte szklanki. — Zapewne — rzekł Holmes. — Uważam oba wnioski za słuszne. Czy oprócz rumu znajdowały się w pokoju jeszcze inne alkoholiczne trunki? — Tak jest, na jakimś kufrze okrętowym stał dzban z żytniówką i whisky. To nas jednak nie obchodzi, bo był jeszcze pełny i nie nadpoczęty. — Bądź co bądź, nie jest to bez znaczenia — zauważył Holmes. — Opowiadaj pan jednak dalej najprzód o takich rzeczach, które zdają się panu być ważniejsze do zbadania wypadku. — Na stole leżał ten woreczek z tytoniem. — Na którem miejscu? — W środku. Był z grubej skóry z morskiego psa i związany był rzemykiem. Wewnątrz napisane były litery P. C. i znajdowało się tam około pół uncyi silnego marynarskiego tytoniu. — Doskonale! Cóż pan wiesz jeszcze? Hopkins wyjął z kieszeni brudno — szarą notatkę. Oprawka jej bardzo była zniszczona, a papier pożółkły. Na pierwszej stronie stały początkowe litery I. H. N. i rok 1883. Holmes wziął ją do rąk badał w swój sposób, a Hopkins i ja zaglądaliśmy przez ramię jego. Na drugiej stronie było wydrukowane: C. P. R., a dalej następowało kilka kartek zapisanych liczbami. Były tam jeszcze napisy, jak Argentyna, Costa Rica, Sao Paulo, a pod każdym z nich znajdowały się jakieś pisemne znaki i cyfry. — Co pan z tem zrobisz? — spytał Holmes. — Zdaje się, że to są listy papierów giełdowych. Myślałem, że I. H. N są początkowe litery jakiegoś pośrednika, a C. P. R. kupującego. — A czy nie mogłoby to być Canadian Pacific Railway? Kanadyjska kolej Pacific. Hopkins zaklął z cicha i uderzył się po kolanie. — Co za głupiec ze mnie! — zawołał. — Naturalnie, że to to ma znaczyć. Wobec tego mamy tylko jeszcze dojść znaczenia liter I. H. N. Przeglądałem już stare spisy pośredników, nie mogę jednak znaleźć r. 1893 żadnego imienia, któreby miało te początkowe litery. Czuję jednak, że to jest najważniejszy ślad, który posiadam. Te litery mogłyby też oznaczać imię mordercy; czy nie uważasz pan tego za możliwe, panie Holmes? Zresztą mogłoby też wglądnięcie w taki dokument, zawierający spis tylu papierów wartościowych wytłumaczyć, przynajmniej tymczasem, motywa tego morderstwa. Z twarzy Holmesa wyczytać można było, że ten nowy obrót rzeczy zupełnie mu pomieszał szyki. — Przyjmuję oba pańskie przypuszczenia — rzekł po chwili. — Muszę przyznać, że ta notatka, o której protokół wcale nie wspomina, znacznie osłabia moje przypuszczenia. Utworzyłem sobie teoryę, z którą ta książeczka wcale się nie zgadza. Czy porobiłeś pan kroki, aby odnaleść który z papierów tu zanotowanych? — Szuka się właśnie za tem po bankach, boję się jednakowoż, że całkowity rejestr akcyonaryuszów tego południowo-amerykańskiego przedsiębiorstwa znajduje się w Ameryce, i że minie kilka tygodni, nim jaką wiadomość otrzymamy. Holmes badał lupą okładkę notatki. — Tu jest jakaś plama — rzekł. — Tak jest, plama z krwi. Wszak opowiadałem panu, żem podniósł tę książkę z podłogi. — Czy plama ta była z wierzchu, czy pod spodem? — Po stronie, która dotykała podłogi. — Z tego naturalnie wynika, że książka ta upadła na ziemię już po dokonanej zbrodni. — W samej rzeczy, panie Holmes. Uwzględniłem tę okoliczność i przypuszczałem, że morderca zgubił ją podczas szybkiej ucieczki. Leżała blizko drzwi. — Czy nie znaleziono żadnego z tych papierów w posiadaniu zamordowanego kapitana? — Nie. — Czy masz pan powody do przypuszczenia, że zachodzi tu rabunek? — Nie, panie Holmes. Zdaje się, że nie tknięto niczego. — Słowo daję! To ciekawy wypadek. Wszak był tu i nóż także, prawda? — Tak, sztyletowy nóż, który tkwił jeszcze w pochwie. Leżał u nóg jego, a pani Carey poznała, że był on własnością jej męża. Holmes namyślał się chwilę. — Dobrze — rzekł wreszcie — muszę tam przecież pójść i sam wszystko oglądnąć. Hopkins wydał radosny okrzyk. — Dziękuję panu, panie Holmes. Zdejmujesz mi pan doprawdy kamień z serca. — Przed ośmiu dniami byłaby to rzecz łatwiejsza dla mnie — odrzekł Holmes. — Lecz i teraz odwiedziny moje nie będą bez pożytku. Gdybyś miał czas, Watsonie, byłoby mi bardzo przyjemnie, gdybyś mi towarzyszył. Jeśli pan chcesz zamówić powóz, panie Hopkins, za kwadrans będziemy gotowi do wyjazdu do Forest Row. Kilka mil jechaliśmy poprzez szczątki potężnych niegdyś lasów, przez część wielkiego lasu saskiego, który tak długo zdobywców powstrzymywał i służył przez sześćdziesiąt lat Brytyjczykom jako wał obronny. Ogromne jego przestrzenie są wykarczowane i tu powstały pierwsze huty żelazne, a przy ogniu tych drzew topniały pierwsze rudy. Kopalnie te z powodu odkrycia bogatszych pól na północy, leżały później odłogiem, a obecnie tylko poniszczone lasy i wielkie doły w ziemi świadczą o pracy minionych czasów. Tu na polance u stóp zielonego pagórka stał długi, nizki, kamienny dom w pobliżu polnej drogi. Bliżej drogi, stał mniejszy domek, z trzech stron otoczony drzewami i zaroślami, a drzwi jego i jedno okno widoczne były z drogi. Było to miejsce, na którem rozegrała się zbrodnia. Hopkins wprowadził nas najprzód do domu mieszkalnego, gdzie przedstawił nas siwowłosej kobiecie, wdowie po kapitanie Carey. Wynędzniała jej twarz o głębokich zmarszczkach i oczy o czerwonych obwódkach, w których głębi widocznem jeszcze było przerażenie, opowiadały o męce i prześladowaniach przecierpianych w ciągu lat całych. Obok niej stała jej córka, blade dziewczę o płowych włosach, która hardo na nas spoglądała, twierdząc, że cieszy się z śmierci ojca i błogosławi rękę, która go zgładziła. Straszne to były stosunki rodzinne, w któreśmy wglądnęli i uczuliśmy ulgę prawdziwą, gdyśmy wrócili na światło słoneczne, i gdyśmy zdążali do kajuty ścieżką, którą chodził był zamordowany kapitan. Chatka ta należała do najprymitywniejszych zabudowań. Ściany były drewniane, dach gontami kryty, obok drzwi znajdowało się okienko, a naprzeciwko tychże drugie. Hopkins wyjął klucz z kieszeni i chciał otworzyć, gdy wtem nagle zatrzymał się jakby zaciekawiony lub zdziwiony. — Tu ktoś był przy drzwiach — rzekł. Było to faktem bezsprzecznym. Na drzewie widoczne były wcięcia, wyżłobienia i rysy, i to tak świeże, jak gdyby dopiero co je zrobiono. Holmes badał tymczasem okno. — Ktoś i tędy starał się wejść do środka. Ktokolwiek to był, nie udało mu się znaleźć wejścia. Musiał to być sprytny jakiś włamywacz. — Rzecz ta jest nadzwyczaj ważną — rzekł inspektor — przysiągłbym, że tych śladów wczoraj tu jeszcze nie było. — Może to jaki ciekawy mieszkaniec wsi — zauważyłem. — To bardzo nieprawdopodobne. Ci po największej części nie odważają się nawet stąpać po tym gruncie, a cóż dopiero gwałtem wtargnąć do kajuty. Cóż pan o tem sądzisz, panie Holmes? — Sądzę, że — szczęście bardzo nam sprzyja. — Czy sądzisz pan, że dotyczący człowiek przyjdzie raz jeszcze? — Prawdopodobnie. Spodziewał się znaleść drzwi otwarte. Próbował otworzyć zamek ostrzem scyzoryka, co jednak nie szło. Cóż teraz uczynić? — Następnej nocy przyjdzie ze stosowniejszem narzędziem. — I ja tak sądzę. Będzie to więc naszą winą, jeśli go stosownie nie przyjmiemy. Tymczasem chcę oglądnąć wnętrze kajuty. Ślady krwi były zatarte, zaś co do urządzenia małego tego pokoiku, to wszystko stało jeszcze zupełnie tak samo, jak owej nocy, kiedy zbrodnia popełnioną została. — Przez dwie godziny Holmes badał każdy przedmiot z największą uwagą, widziałem jednak po twarzy jego, że było to bez skutku. Raz tylko przerwał mozolną swą pracę. — Czy zabrałeś pan coś z tej półki, panie Hopkins? — Nie, wcale nic. — A jednak coś zabrano. W tym oto kącie mniej jest kurzu niż gdzieindziej. Maże na tem miejscu leżała książka, mogło to także być pudełko. Zresztą nie mogę tu teraz nic więcej zrobić. Chodźmy do lasu Watsonie, będziemy tam przez kilka godzin przechadzać się, oglądać gwiazdy i słuchać śpiewu ptaków. Wrócimy tu do pana później panie Hopkins i będziemy razem wyczekiwali, czy nie da się wejść w bliższą styczność z owym panem, który był tu zeszłej nocy. Było to już dobrze po jedenastej, gdyśmy poczęli czynić przygotowania do przyjęcia. Hopkins był za tem, aby drzwi zostawić otwarte, Holmes jednak był zdania, że to wzbudzi podejrzenie u owego nieznajomego. Zamek był zupełnie prosty, i potrzeba, było tylko silnego noża, by odsunąć rygiel. Holmes zaproponował również, by czekano nie wewnątrz, lecz na dworze, w krzakach za tylnem oknem. W ten sposób moglibyśmy śledzić owego człowieka, widzieć, czy zaświeci świecę i czego wogóle tam szuka, podczas tej tajemnej nocnej wizyty. Było to długie, posępne wyczekiwanie, odczuwaliśmy jednak coś w rodzaju owej drażniącej niecierpliwości, jaką odczuwa myśliwy, gdy leżąc w pobliżu źródła, wyczekuje spragnionej zwierzyny. Coby to było za dzikie stworzenie, które wejdzie tu wśród nocnych cieni? Czy będzie to straszliwy tygrys z okropnymi kłami i pazurami, którego tylko zaciętą walką przemódz będzie można, czy spokojny szakal, który niebezpiecznym być może tylko dla słabych i bezbronnych? W milczeniu i na wszystko przygotowani siedzieliśmy ukryci w krzakach. Z początku jeszcze kroki pojedyńczych mieszkańców wsi i odgłosy pochodzące z małej tej miejscowości sprawiały nam jaką taką rozrywkę. Zwolna jednak i te małe przerwy ustawały i nastała zupełna cisza. Tylko uderzenia zegara z wieży kościoła wiejskiego zdradzały nam, że czas uchodzi. A przez pokrywające nas liście rosił na nas drobny deszczyk. Wybiło pół do trzeciej, gdyśmy od bramy ogrodu usłyszeli jakiś ostry odgłos. Musiał ktoś zatrzasnąć drzwi. Potem przez dłuższy czas znowu było cicho, tak iż bałem się, że był to tylko zwodniczy szmer. Wtem usłyszeliśmy z drugiej strony domku jakieś kroki, a wkrótce potem jakieś metaliczne skrobania i brzęki. Ów człowiek próbował wyłamać zamek. Tą razą był zgrabniejszy, lub przyrząd jego lepszy, sprężyna jakaś wyskoczyła i drzwi skrzypnęły. Zaświecono zapałkę a w następnej chwili ujrzeliśmy stałe światło we wnętrzu chatki. Przez cienką zasłonę mogliśmy wszystko śledzić, co się działo w kajucie. Nocny gość był to młody, szczupły, wątły mężczyzna z czarnym wąsikiem, przy którym odbijała jeszcze bardziej bladość jego twarzy. Nie mógł liczyć o wiele więcej nad dwadzieścia lat. Nie widziałem nigdy nikogo bardziej drżącego i bardziej zalęknionego, zęby mu szczękały i drżał na całem ciele. Był dostatnio odziany, miał kurtkę, spodnie po kolana i sukienną czapkę. Widzieliśmy jak rozglądał się z trwogą. Następnie wsadził świecę w flaszkę, postawił ją na stole i zniknął w kącie pokoju. Gdy się napowrót ukazał, trzymał wielką księgę, jeden tom z rzędu dzienników okrętowych, które stały na półce przy ścianie. Oparł się o stół i gwałtownie przerzucał kartki, aż znalazł miejsce, którego szukał. Potem wniósł pięść zaciśniętą, zamknął książkę napowrót, postawił ją na swe miejsce i zgasił świecę. Zaledwie odwrócił się ku wyjściu, pochwycił go Hopkins za barki. Skoro spostrzegł, że jest ujęty, wydał okrzyk przerażenia. Zapalono napowrót świecę i ujrzeliśmy naszego, politowania godnego jeńca, drżącego na całem ciele w ręku urzędnika policyi. Opadł na kufer i bezwładnie na nas spoglądał. — No ptaszku — rzekł Hopkins — kim jesteś i czego tu szukasz? Biedak zgiął się w pół. Gdy wreszcie przyszedł do ciebie i zebrał na tyle siły, by mógł mówić, odrzekł. — Panowie jesteście zapewne tajni policyanci? Sądzicie panowie, że jestem w jakimś związku z morderstwem popełnionem na Piotrze Carey? Zapewniam panów, że jestem niewinny. — O tem pomówimy później — odrzekł Hopkins. — Przedewszystkiem, jak się pan nazywa? — John Hopley Neligan. Spostrzegłem jak Holmes zamienił z Hopkinsem szybkie spojrzenie. — Co pan tu robisz? — Czy mogę mówić do pana prywatnie i w zaufaniu? — Nie, rozumie się, że nie. — Dlaczego mam panom wogóle odpowiadać? — Jeśli pan nie będziesz odpowiadał, to źle z panem będzie przed sądem. Młody człowiek odpowiadał zrazu wymijająco, wreszcie dał się nakłonić do zeznania. — A więc dobrze, opowiem panom — rozpoczął — Dlaczegożby nie? Prawda, iż wstrętną jest dla mnie myśl, że stary ten skandal na nowo się poruszy. Czy słyszeliście panowie o Dawsonie i Neliganie? Po twarzy Hopkinsa poznałem, iż jemu obce były te nazwiska; przyjaciel mój Holmes zaś okazywał żywe zainteresowanie się. — Czy mówisz pan o firmie bankowej? — spytał. — Zbankrutowali na pół miliona funtów, zrujnowali większą część rodzin w hrabstwie Cornwall, a Neligan umknął i znikł. — Tak jest i ów Neligan był ojcem moim. Usłyszeliśmy wreszcie coś pozytywnego. Co prawda, to wielka jeszcze była przepaść między bankierem, który umknął i kapitanem zakłutym własną harpuną. Słuchaliśmy wszyscy z zajęciem słów młodego człowieka. — Głównym uczestnikiem był mój ojciec. Dawson usunął się. Miałem wtedy zaledwie lat dziesięć, byłem jednak na tyle rozwiniętym, że odczuwałem całą hańbę i całe przerażenie. Twierdzono zawsze, że mój ojciec ukradł wszystkie papiery i umknął. To nieprawda. Sądził, że jeśli zostawionoby mu dość czasu, by je spieniężyć, wszystko poszłoby jeszcze dobrze i każdego wierzyciela mógłby zupełnie zaspokoić. Zanim wydano rozkaz uwięzienia go, odjechał małym swym statkiem do Norwegii. Przypominam sobie jeszcze bardzo dobrze ową ostatnią noc, kiedy żegnał się z moją matką. Pozostawił nam spis papierów, które brał ze sobą i przysiągł, że po powrocie uratuje swój honor i że żaden z tych, którzy obdarzyli go zaufaniem, nie poniesie najmniejszej szkody. Lecz nie usłyszeliśmy o nim ani słowa więcej. I statek i on sam zaginął. Matka moja i ja sądziliśmy, że spoczywają gdzieś na dnie morskiem, wraz z wszystkimi papierami, które ojciec zabrał z sobą. Mieliśmy jednak wiernego przyjaciela, kupca, a ten wykrył przed niejakim czasem, że niektóre z papierów mego ojca wypłynęły na londyńskim targu pieniężnym. Przedstawcie sobie panowie nasze zdziwienie. Obróciłem kilka miesięcy na to, by idąc za ich śladem odszukać źródło skąd wyszły; wreszcie po wielu trudach wykryłem, że właściciel tej oto chatki, kapitan Piotr Carey, pierwszy je w obieg puścił. Zasięgałem naturalnie wiadomości co do tego człowieka, i dowiedziałem się, że był on komendantem okrętu polującego na wieloryby, który właśnie w owym czasie, gdy mój ojciec odpłynął do Norwegii, wracać miał z wód arktycznych. Jesień owa bardzo była burzliwa i długi czas wiały południowe wiatry. Statek mego ojca mógł więc bardzo łatwo zapędzić się gdzieś na północ i spotkać się tam z okrętem kapitana Careya. Jeśli tak się rzecz miała, to co się stało z ojcem moim? W każdym razie mógłbym się dowiedzieć od kapitana Careya, w jaki sposób papiery na targ się dostały, i byłbym tem samem mógł dowieść, że ich mój ojciec nie sprzedał, że więc zabierając je, nie miał osobistej korzyści na oku. Przybyłem tu z zamiarem odszukania kapitana, lecz w tej właśnie godzinie, okropny go spotkał koniec. Czytałem następnie opis jego kajuty, z czego się dowiedziałem, że stare księgi okrętowe tam były pochowane. Wpadłem na myśl, że gdy przeczytam sprawozdanie o wypadkach na okręcie “Sea Unicom“ w miesiącu sierpniu 1883, to wykryję może tajemnicę mego ojca. Próbowałem zeszłej nocy dostać w ręce owe zapiski, nie mogłem jednak drzwi otworzyć. Dziś w nocy znowu próbowałem i udało mi się, lecz kartki, które powinnyby zawierać informacye z owego miesiąca, są z księgi wydarte. W chwili, gdym chciał odejść, pojmaliście mnie panowie. — Czy to wszystko? — spytał Hopkins. — Tak jest, to wszystko. — Spuścił oczy, gdy odpowiadał. — Nie masz pan nic więcej do powiedzenia? Zawahał się. — Nie, nic więcej. — Czy przed wczorajszą nocą nie byłeś pan tutaj? — Nie. — A co pan wiesz o tem? — zawołał Hopkins do naszego jeńca i podsunął mu pod nos zdradziecką notatkę z jego początkowymi literami na pierwszej stronicy i z plamą krwi na okładce. Biedny człowiek w pół się ugiął. Ukrył twarz w ręce i drżał okropnie. — Skąd pan to masz? — wyjąkał. — Nie wiedziałem, gdzie się to podziało. Myślałem, żem to zgubił w hotelu. — To wystarcza — rzekł Hopkins surowym tonem. — Co pan masz jeszcze do powiedzenia, to powiesz pan przed sądem. Teraz uda się pan ze mną na strażnicę policyjną. Panie Holmes, dziękuję serdecznie panu i pańskiemu przyjacielowi, żeście tu ze mną przyszli, by mi pomódz. Jak się teraz pokazało, pańska obecność nie była tu potrzebną i byłbym ten wypadek i bez pana doprowadził do pożądanego końca, niemniej jednak jestem panu wdzięcznym. W hotelu Brambletye kazałem zarezerwować dla panów pokoje na noc, zejdźmy teraz razem do wsi. — Słuchaj Watsonie, co sądzisz o tym wypadku? — spytał mnie Holmes, gdyśmy wracali po krótkim, nocnym śnie. — Widzę, że nie jesteś zadowolonym. — O tak, kochany Watsonie, jestem zupełnie zadowolony. Pomimo to jednak metoda Hopkinsa nie podoba mi się. Pomyliłem się co do niego. Spodziewałem się po nim czegoś lepszego. Trzeba zawsze rozglądać się jeszcze za inną możliwością i porównywać obie. To jest pierwszem prawidłem przy każdem kryminalnem śledztwie. — A cóż jest drugą możliwością w tym wypadku? — Ślad, za którym ja szedłem. Być może, że nic z tego nie wyniknie. Tego na razie wiedzieć nie mogę. Pomimo to postępować będę w tym kierunku dalej, aż do końca. Przy ulicy Bakera czekało na nas kilka listów. Wziął jeden z nich, szybko go otworzył i uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem. — Pięknie, Watsonie. Druga możliwość dalej się rozwija. Czy masz formularze na depesze? Napisz zaraz kilka telegramów dla mnie. “Summer, agent okrętowy Rateliff Highway. Poślij mi pan trzech ludzi; muszą być tu jutro przed południem o dziesiątej. — Bazyl“. Tak zowię się w owej okolicy. A teraz drugi: “Inspektor Hopkins, 46 Lord Street, Bixton. Przyjdź pan jutro na śniadanie o pół do dziesiątej. Ważne. Proszę o telegraficzną odpowiedź jeśli niemożliwe. Holmes”. Tak, Watsonie, ten przeklęty wypadek od dziesięciu dni spokoju mi nie daje. Narazie jest on dla mnie załatwiony, a jutro prawdopodobnie po raz ostatni o nim słyszeć będziemy.” O oznaczonym czasie zjawił się inspektor Hopkins. Usiedliśmy do wyśmienitego śniadania, które nam pani Hudson przyrządziła. Młody urzędnik był w dobrym humorze, z powodu iż się sprawa udała. — Czy sądzisz pan rzeczywiście, iż pańskie rozwiązanie jest prawdziwe? — spytał go Holmes. — Nie mógłbym sobie pomyśleć nawet zupełniejszego rozwiązania. — Na mnie nie zrobiło ono tego wrażenia. — To mnie dziwi panie Holmes. Cóż można sobie lepszego życzyć? — Czy pańskie rozwiązanie tłumaczy istotnie każdy punkt tego morderstwa? — Bezwątpienia. Młody Neligan w sam dzień zbrodni przybył do hotelu Brambletye. Wynajął parterowy pokój, gdzie mógł wchodzić i wychodzić kiedy mu się podobało. Owej nocy udał się do Woodmans Lee, odszukał Piotra Carey w kajucie jego, rozpoczął z nim sprzeczkę i zabił go harpuną. Następnie, przerażony swym uczynkiem czemprędzej uciekł, i zgubił swą notatkę, którą przyniósł, aby pytać się kapitana o rozmaite papiery. Zauważyłeś pan może, że niektóre numera w spisie były podkreślone. Oznaczone papiery prawdopodobnie odszukano w Londynie, podczas gdy wszystkie inne znajdowały się jeszcze w posiadaniu kapitana; papiery te chciał sobie młody Neligan jak sam powiada, przywłaszczyć, by zaspokoić wierzycieli swego ojca. Po ucieczce nie odważył się tak prędko zbliżyć się do chaty, wreszcie jednak zdecydował się na to, by mógł dokładnie wglądnąć w księgi. Wszak to wszystko jest bardzo proste i jasne. Holmes uśmiechając się, skinął głową. — W tem wszystkiem jest tylko jeden sęk, Hopkinsie, a mianowicie rzecz ta jest wprost niemożliwa. Czy próbowałeś pan kiedy przekłuć ciało jakieś harpuną? Nie? No, mój kochany panie, kiedy to właśnie jest bardzo ważne. Przyjaciel mój Watson poświadczy panu, że ja cały poranek obróciłem na ćwiczenie się wtem. Nie jest to rzeczą łatwą i wymaga silnego i wprawnego ramienia. Cios jednak tak był silny, że ostrze tego narzędzia wbiło się głęboko w ścianę. Czy sądzisz pan, że ów blady młodzian zdolnym jest do podobnego czynu? Czy uważasz go pan za człowieka, który mógł do późnej nocy z Czarnym Piotrem zapijać się rumem? Czy były to jego kontury, które widziano przez dwie poprzednie noce na firance? Nie, nie, Hopkinsie, musimy rozglądnąć się za jakimś innym, bardziej niebezpiecznym człowiekiem. Twarz inspektora podczas tych wywodów mego przyjaciela wydłużała się coraz bardziej. Wszystkie jego ambitne marzenia rozwiewały się. Nie chciał jednak bez walki dać za wygraną. — Nie możesz pan jednak temu zaprzeczyć, panie Holmes, że Neligan owej nocy tam był. Tego dowodem jest notatka. Sądzę w każdym razie, że mam dość wielki materyał dowodowy do oskarżenia, chociażbyś pan nawet znajdował lukę wśród ogniw łańcucha. Zresztą mam mego człowieka w ręku, gdzie zaś masz pan swego bardziej niebezpiecznego draba? — Zdaje mi się, że wchodzi właśnie po schodach — odrzekł Holmes. — Sądzę, że dobrze zrobisz Watsonie, gdy będziesz miał rewolwer gdzieś pod ręką. — Powstał i położył kawałek zapisanego papieru na bocznym stoliku — Teraz może się rozpocząć — rzekł. Usłyszeliśmy jakieś szorstkie męskie głosy za drzwiami, zaraz też pani Hudson drzwi otworzyła i oświadczyła, że trzech mężczyzn pyta się o kapitana Bazyla. — Wpuść ich pani kolejno jednego po drugim! — rzekł Holmes. Najprzód wszedł mały jakiś mężczyzna o czerwonych policzkach i z jasną brodą. Holmes wyjął list z kieszeni. — Jak się nazywacie? — spytał. — James Lancaster. — Żałuję Lancastrze, lecz posada jest już obsadzona. Oto macie dziesięć szylingów za trud. Idźcie do drugiego pokoju i poczekajcie tam kilka minut. Drugi, był to długi, wychudły człowiek o rzadkich włosach i bladej cerze. Nazywał się Hugh Pattins. Odprawiono go również z niczem, dostał pół sowerena i rozkaz by poczekał. Trzeci kandydat miał wygląd wpadający w oko. Miał twarz dzikiego buldoga, rozburzone włosy i brodę, a pod gęstymi, krzaczastymi brwiami błyszczały ciemne oczy. Ukłonił się i zwyczajem marynarzy trzymał czapkę w ręku. — Wasze nazwisko? — spytał Holmes. — Patrick Cairns. — Umiecie obchodzić się z harpuną? — Tak panie. Dwadzieścia sześć podróży. — Dundee, prawdopodobnie? — Tak, panie. — Jesteście gotowi odbyć nową podróż? — Tak jest. — Jaka zapłata? — Ośm funtów miesięcznie. — Czy moglibyście zaraz wstąpić? — Tak, o każdym czasie. — Czy macie przy sobie papiery? — Tak panie. — Wyjął z kieszeni plik podartych, otłuszczonych listów. Holmes rzucił na nie przelotnie okiem i zwrócił mu je. — Jesteście właśnie takim, jakiego potrzebuję — rzekł potem. Na tym oto małym stoliku leży wasz kontrakt. Podpiszcie go, a sprawa będzie załatwiona. Marynarz ciężkim krokiem przeszedł przez pokój i wziął pióro w rękę. — Czy mam tu podpisać moje imię? — spytał chyląc się nad stolikiem. Holmes pochylił się nad nim i obie ręce położył na szerokie jego barki. — Dobrze, tak — rzekł. Usłyszałem brzęk żelaza i ryk jakby wściekłego byka. Holmes objął marynarza z tyłu; w następnej chwili obaj tarzali się po ziemi. Marynarz posiadał tak olbrzymią siłę, iż pomimo kajdan, którymi mu Holmes tak zręcznie skuł ręce, bardzo szybko byłby przemógł mego przyjaciela, gdybyśmy z Hopkinsem nie byli mu pospieszyli na pomoc. Dopiero gdym mu lufę rewolweru przyłożył do skroni, zrozumiał, że dalszy opór byłby daremnym. Związaliśmy mu jeszcze nogi powrozem i podnieśliśmy się, dysząc ciężko, z placu boju. — Przepraszam pana bardzo, panie Hopkins — rozpoczął Holmes — jajecznica tymczasem wyziębła. Zato reszta będzie panu lepiej smakowała, chociażby na myśl o tem, żeś pan ten wypadek z takim tryumfem do końca doprowadził. Hopkins oniemiał z podziwu. — Nie wiem, co mam powiedzieć, panie Holmes — wybuchnął wreszcie cały zaczerwieniony. — Zdaje mi się, żem sobie od początku jakieś głupstwa wmawiał. Widzę teraz, że nie powinienem był zapominać o tem, że jestem uczniem, a pan mistrzem. — Chociaż teraz nawet, gdy widzę, coś pan uczynił, nie rozumiem, jak się pan do tego zabrałeś i co to ma znaczyć. — No tak — odrzekł Holmes dobrotliwie — wszyscy przez doświadczenie nabieramy rozumu, i możesz pan z tego wypadku tę wyciągnąć dla siebie naukę, że nie powinno się nigdy tracić z oka drugiej możliwości. Pan byłeś tak przekonanym o winie młodego Neligana, że nie mogłeś pan nawet myśleć o Patryku Cairns, który jest właściwym mordercą Piotra Carey. Tu przerwał mu marynarz szorstkim swym głosem. — Panie — zawołał — nie uskarżam się na to, żeś się pan ze mną w ten sposób obszedł, lecz żądam, byś pan nazywał rzeczy właściwem nazwiskiem. Powiedziałeś pan, że ja zamordowałem Piotra Carey, to nie prawda, ja go zabiłem. To różnica. Może mi pan nie wierzysz, może sądzisz że nieprawdę mówię, lecz... — Wcale nie — odrzekł Holmes. — Opowiedz pan co masz do powiedzenia. — Będzie to krótkie opowiadanie i — jak mi Bóg miły — prawdziwe. Znałem dobrze “Czarnego Piotra”, a skoro nóż wyciągnął, przeszyłem go na wskroś harpuną, gdyż wiedziałem, czem to pachło: on, albo ja. Tak to było. Pan to morderstwem nazywasz; niech i tak będzie; czy zginę na sznurze, czy od noża “Czarnego Piotra”, to na jedno wychodzi. — W jaki sposób zeszliście się? — spytał Holmes. — Opowiem panu od początku, lecz podnieś mnie pan trochę, abym łatwiej mógł mówić. Było to w sierpniu roku 1883. Piotr Carey był kapitanem statku “Sea Unicom”, ja zaś harpunnikiem. Gdyśmy wyjechali z pośród lodów, spotkaliśmy w drodze do domu mały statek, który silny wiatr południowy zapędził ku północy. Znajdował się na nim jeden tylko człowiek — mieszkaniec lądu. Załoga w obawie przed zatonięciem, umknęła ku brzegom Norwegii. Zdaje się, że wszyscy zginęli. A więc, zabraliśmy tego człowieka na pokład, a kapitan długo z nim w kajucie rozprawiał. Cały jego majątek stanowiła mała skrzynka. O ile mi wiadomo, nazwiska jego nie wymieniano nigdy, a drugiej nocy zniknął na wieki. Ogłoszono, że albo sam z pokładu się rzucił, albo go panujący wówczas gwałtowny wiatr z pokładu w morze wtrącił. Jeden tylko wiedział, co zaszło, a owym jednym byłem ja, gdyż widziałem na własne oczy, jak w dwa dni przedtem, nim dopłynęliśmy do wysp Szetlandzkich, wśród ciemnej nocy, kapitan porwał go za nogi i wrzucił w morze. Czekałem spokojnie co dalej będzie. Gdyśmy zajechali do Szkocyi, sprawę tę po prostu zamilczano, nikt się o to nie pytał. Jakiś obcy człowiek zginął wskutek nieszczęśliwego wypadku, kogoż to obchodziło? Wkrótce potem Piotr Carey porzucił marynarskie życie i trwało długie lata, nim wyśledziłem miejsce jego pobytu. Przypuszczałem, że popełnił ten czyn ze względu na małą skrzynkę, aby przywłaszczyć sobie jej zawartość i zażądałem zapłaty za milczenie. Od marynarza jakiegoś, który spotkał go w Londynie, dowiedziałem się, gdzie się znajdował. Poszedłem do niego, by go przyprzeć do muru. Pierwszej nocy był dość rozsądnym i oświadczył gotowość, by mi dać tyle, abym nie potrzebował więcej jeździć po morzu. Umówiliśmy się, by następnego wieczora wszystko załatwić. Gdym przyszedł po raz drugi, był już pijany i w bardzo złem usposobieniu. Siedzieliśmy dłuższy czas razem, piliśmy i opowiadaliśmy długie historye o bohaterskich czynach z dawnych czasów. Ale im więcej pił, tem mniej podobała mi się twarz jego. Upatrzyłem sobie ową harpunę na ścianie jako broń, i postanowiłem sobie użyć jej, zanim by on mnie miał przeszyć. Wreszcie rzucił się na mnie, klnąc i krzycząc, z oczyma połyskującemi dziko i porwał wielki nóż. Zanim go jednak z pochwy wyciągnął, tkwiła już w ciele jego harpuna. Nieba! co za ryk wydał ze siebie! A twarz jego we śnie jeszcze widzieć będę! Krew bryzgała wokoło mnie. Słuchałem chwilę. Wszystko było spokojne. Zebrałem się raz jeszcze na odwagę. Oglądnąłem się dokoła. Skrzynka, którą natychmiast poznałem, stała na ściennej półce. Miałem to samo prawo do niej, co i Piotr Carey. Zabrałem ją tedy i opuściłem domek. W głupocie swej zostawiłem na stole woreczek z tytoniem. A teraz przychodzi rzecz najdziwniejsza. Zaledwiem wyszedł, usłyszałem kroki. Ukryłem się w krzakach. Ktoś cichutko podszedł do chatki, wszedł do środka, krzyknął, jak gdyby zobaczył ducha, i uciekł tak szybko, jak go nogi poniosły. Kto to był i czego chciał, nie wiem. Ja zaś szedłem dziesięć mil pieszo, w Tunbridge Wells wsiadłem do pociągu i pojechałem do Londynu. Skoro tylko miałem sposobność, zbadałem zawartość szkatułki, nie było tam jednak pieniędzy, tylko papiery, których nie miałem odwagi sprzedać. Nie miałem już oparcia na czarnym Piotrze i byłem bez centa w Londynie. Nie pozostawało mi nic innego, jak szukać znów zajęcia w mym zawodzie. Przeczytałem anons, że poszukuje się harpunników, i to za wysoką zapłatą. Udałem się do agenta, który mnie tu posłał. To jest wszystko co wiem, i powtarzam, że zabiłem czarnego Piotra, a władza powinna być mi za to wdzięczną, gdyż zaoszczędziłem jej tem pieniędzy na powróz. — Sprawa zupełnie jasna — rzekł Holmes i zapalił sobie fajkę. — Uważam, że będzie najlepiej, panie Hopkins, jeśli jeńca swego umieścisz jak najprędzej w pewnem jakiem miejscu. Ten pokój nie jest urządzony na więzienną celę, a Patrick Cairus zajmuje stosunkowo zbyt wielką część dywana. — Nie wiem, jak panu mam dziękować, panie Holmes. — Lecz ja i teraz jeszcze nie pojmuję, w jaki sposób pan doszedłeś do tego rezultatu. — Po prostu w ten sposób, że miałem od początku to szczęście, iż wpadłem na właściwy trop. Łatwo jest możliwem, że gdybym był coś wiedział o notatce, to byłaby ona odwróciła mą uwagę i zawiodła by mnie, tak jak pana, na fałszywą drogę. Lecz wszystko, com wiedział, wiodło mnie w jednym kierunku: Zadziwiająca siła, zręczność w obchodzeniu się z harpuna, rum, woreczek ze skóry psa morskiego, znajdujący się w nim ciężki tytoń, to wszystko wskazywało na marynarza, a mianowicie na starego myśliwego, trudniącego się połowem wielorybów. Byłem pewny, że litery P. C. na woreczku, przypadkiem tylko się zgadzały, lecz nie oznaczały Piotra Carey, gdyż tenże rzadko tylko palił i nie znaleziono fajki w kajucie jego. Czy przypominasz pan sobie jeszcze, żem się pytał, czy znajdowały się w pokoju whiskey i żytniówka? Odpowiedziałeś pan, że tak. Który mieszkaniec lądu piłby rum, gdyby mógł mieć owe inne gorące napoje? Uczynić to mógł tylko marynarz. — A jak go pan poszukałeś? — Kochany panie, problem ten stał się bardzo prostym. Jeżeli to był marynarz, to mógł to być tylko taki, który był razem z Piotrem Carey na statku “Sea Unicom”. O ile dowiedzieć się mogłem, nie jeździł żadnym innym. Przez trzy dni zasięgałem w Dundee telegraficznych wiadomości i poznałem nazwiska całej załogi “Sea Unicom” w r. 1883. Gdy znalazłem między harpunnikami nazwisko Patrick Cairus, śledztwo moje było prawie ukończone. Pomyślałem sobie, iż człowiek ten jest pewno w Londynie i prawdopodobnie chętnie na czas jakiś wydaliłby się z kraju. Zatrzymałem się kilka dni w Westend, wymyśliłem jakąś arktyczną ekspedycyę, szukałem pod dobrymi warunkami harpunników, którzyby chcieli służyć pod kapitanem Bazylem — i miałem wynik, który już panu jest wiadomy. — Cudownie! — zawołał Hopkins. — Cudownie! — Musisz pan starać się jak najprędzej o uwolnienie młodego Neligana — rzekł Holmes. — Sądzę, że możesz się pan łatwo przed nim usprawiedliwić. Szkatułkę należy mu wydać; naturalnie, papiery, które Piotr Carey sprzedał, stracone są na zawsze. Dorożka stoi przed drzwiami, panie Hopkins, możesz pan odwieźć swego jeńca. Skoro byś mnie pan potrzebował do rozprawy sądowej, to adres mój i Dr. Watsona będzie gdzieś w Norwegii, później podam go panu dokładniej. Category:Arthur Conan Doyle Category:Opowiadania detektywistyczne Category:Przekłady anonimowe